Michelle
Michelle was a college student of Dr. Richard Hammer, and the secret lover of Desmond Niles. She is a minor villainess in Return to House on Haunted Hill. She was portrayed by Cerina Vincent. Biography Michelle was a student of Dr. Richard Hammer, but was also secretly the lover of art dealer Desmond Niles. When Desmond learned that Sara Wolfe knew where the Baphomet Idol was hidden, Desmond sent Michelle to seduce Richard for any information he had on the Idol. After Richard's lecture about Baphomet and the Idol, Michelle seduces him and discovers from him that the Baphomet Idol is hidden in the Vannacutt Psychiatric Institute for the Criminally Insane. When Richard's assistant Kyle informs them while they are making love that Sara Wolfe (who possessed Dr. Vannacutt's journal which says where the Baphomet Idol is hidden) has seemingly committed suicide, Richard decides to go to the Vannacutt Psychiatric Institute that night to find the Idol. Richard, Kyle and Michelle travel to and enter the asylum that evening. While they are searching for the Idol, Desmond and his team arrive with a captive Paul and Ariel, and Michelle reveals to Richard that she is actually with Desmond. Desmond forces Kyle and Richard to help him, Michelle and their team find the Idol, and Michelle searches the facility with Richard. During the search, Richard expresses hurt and anger to Michelle for setting him up, and Michelle justifies it as being because she believes that Richard loves nothing but himself. Eventually, Richard and Michelle hear Ariel scream and meet up with Desmond to find Ariel in a padded cell, with a straightjacket on and claiming that the house is indeed haunted. The group decide to return to the building's lobby, and on the way up, they hear Kyle scream. When they reach the lobby, they find Kyle traumatized, and Norris torn apart. Shortly after, the facility goes into lockdown, sealing all the possible exits and trapping Michelle and the others inside. When a standoff occurs between Desmond and Ariel and Desmond tries to shoot Richard, Ariel, Paul, Kyle and Richard turn on and capture Michelle and Desmond. Paul, Kyle, Richard and Ariel set about trying to escape the house, and travel with Desmond and Michelle through the asylum towards the washroom. But while the group are passing through the hydrotherapy room, Michelle and Desmond break free and escape with the map of the asylum. The two then resume their search for the Baphomet Idol. When Desmond's team don't respond to him over their radios, Desmond concludes that they have turned on him so they can have the Idol for themselves. When Michelle expresses less skepticism than Desmond that the house is alive, Desmond concludes that she is part of the supposed conspiracy among his team to turn on him. He chases Michelle off with a gun, and she hides from him in the asylum's staffroom. While she is hiding in there, all of the furniture levitates and begins to drop down on Michelle one by one. Dr. Vannacutt then appears in person to Michelle before a fridge drops on her head, crushing Michelle's head and killing her. After she died, Michelle's soul presumably joined the other ghosts trapped in the facility. However, it can also be presumed that Michelle's ghost was freed from the house hours after her death when Ariel removed the Baphomet Idol from the building. Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Spy Category:In Love Category:Arrogant